heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangface
| last_aired = September 27, 1980 | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 16 (Season 1, 1978) 16 (Season 2, 1979–80) | list_episodes = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = }} Fangface is a 30-minute Saturday morning cartoon produced by Ruby-Spears Productions for ABC which aired from September 9, 1978 to September 8, 1979. The executive producers were Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. Highly derivative of Scooby-Doo (which was also created by Ruby and Spears) with a bit of the Tasmanian Devil and I Was A Teenage Werewolf thrown in, Fangface features four teenagers — buff and handsome leader Biff, his brainy and beautiful dusky-skinned girlfriend Kim, short, stocky and pugnacious Puggsy and tall, skinny simpleton Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth (Puggsy and Fangs being based on Leo Gorcey and Huntz Hall of The Bowery Boys fameLenburg, Jeff: Fangface, Page 412. The Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons – 2nd Edition), the latter of whom transforms into a wildly whirling werewolf named Fangface whenever he look at the full moon, a picture of the moon, or anything resembling the moon. Fangface has one large fang in the middle of his upper jaw which protrudes over his lower lip, and he has brown fur with tan paws, muzzle, and lupine tail tip. The four kids drive around in a sleek convertible dune buggy called the Wolf-Buggy''Fangface View-Master 3D Story Booklet – Page 14Fangface Series Wolf-Buggy Model Sheet and catch crooks and solve crimes involving monsters and evil masterminds. Fangs sits in the backseat next to Puggsy, while Fangface rides on Puggsy's shoulders. Despite the temporary difficulty of Fangface always attacking Puggsy after he first transforms, the gang never hesitates to initiate the transformation to take advantage of the werewolf's power to cope with any danger. Indeed, they often refer to Fangface as their "secret weapon", even though very few people are afraid of him. Fangface and Fangs are unaware of each other, but Fangface lives in the moment, so he never seems to question why he's suddenly in a new place, whereas Fangs is always bewildered upon reversion. Oddly if perhaps not surprisingly considering how much Puggsy bullies the cowardly Fangs in his weak-willed human form, whenever Fangface sees food or hears a food word like "turkey", he eats Puggsy whole, although he doesn't chew or swallow him and just contentedly leaves him trapped in his hugely bulging Chipmunk-like cheeks. The only way to get Puggsy out of Fangface's jaws is for either Biff or Kim to rub Fangface's foot, thereby calming him down and releasing Puggsy. Another bizarre personality trait is that whenever Fangface sees his reflection in a mirror, he goes completely wild and starts to howl uncontrollably. In this feral state he only relies on instinct, usually to the detriment of Puggsy or whoever else is with him, although even this can sometimes be used to the good guy's advantage, sometimes with an addition of an order given to him, as demonstrated near the ending of ''A Heap of Trouble, as well as Dr. Lupiter and the Thing from Jupiter, A Creep from the Deep, and Westward Ho to the UFO. Even though Fangs and Fangface are completely different in their personalities, they have similarities to one another. Fangs and Fangface both wear a backwards-facing orange cap,Fangface Introduction although the rest of Fangs' clothes disappear when he transforms, and both are loyal friends of Kim, Biff, and Puggsy. Fangs and Fangface also say the phrase "Ooh! Ooh!" (the trademark exclamation of Joe E. Ross) before expressing an idea, as heard in the episode The Evil Design Of Vulture-Man's Mind. Fangs is basically comic relief on the show having no real use as Fangs and getting changed into Fangface when he's needed, although Fangs does show a spark of use whenever he's super scared. When he's super scared, he loses his normal dimwittedness and comes up with a super good idea to save his super scared neck. Another interesting occurrence are the barrage of invented words that the character Puggsy says, such as 'scramify' and 'rescuefy' in the episode The Ill-Will Of Dr. Chill, which can be heard throughout the entire series. In the episode Don't Abra When You Cadabra, it is revealed that Fangs has an uncle named Arnie (rumored to be possibly the baby werewolf Fangpuss's father) and that he runs a video arcade in New York City called Arnie's Arcade. During Season 1, Fangface would see the sun, or a representation, and transform back to Fangs at inconvenient times (without remembering anything), as shown in the episode Space Monster Mishap, long before the gangs' case would be over. As a result, the gang would have to transform him back into Fangface in order to complete their case. The opening title narration, voiced by John Stephenson,John Stephenson – Voice Actor Profile at Voice Chasers for each episode consists of the following: :Every 400 years, a baby werewolf is born into the Fangsworth family, and so when the moon shined on little Sherman Fangsworth, he changed into Fangface, a werewolf! Only the sun can change him back to normal. And so little Fangs grew up and teamed up with three daring teenagers: Kim, Biff and Puggsy, and together they find danger, excitement and adventure! Who can save the day? Who can wrong the rights and right the wrongs? None other than Fangface! Sixteen 30-minute episodes of Fangface were produced for the 1978 season from 8:30–9:00 a.m. When the series first aired, there was no TV Parental Guidelines rating system, but with repeats the show has been rated as TV-G. Fangface and Fangpuss In 1979, the second season titled Fangface and Fangpuss aired as a segment on The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show and introduced a new character: Baby Fangs, Fangs' infant cousin who turns into a baby werewolf called Fangpuss (which contradicts the opening narration stating that only one werewolf is born into the family every 400 years, but, of course, that werewolf could be born through another family which may be married to the Fangsworth family). The show remained in the same mystery-adventure style as the first season, but episodes were now shortened to 15-minute segments. Sixteen episodes of Fangface and Fangpuss were produced for the 1979–80 season. The episodes The Creepy Goon from the Spooky Lagoon and Dr. Lupiter and the Thing from Jupiter are the only season two episodes in which Baby Fangs/Fangpuss did not make an appearance. Just as Fangs is unaware that he is Fangface, Fangs is also unaware that his cousin, Baby Fangs, is Fangpuss. When Fangs sees Fangpuss, in the episode There Is Nothing Worse Than A Stony Curse, he becomes scared and runs off. During Season 2, Fangface and Fangpuss would never see the sun, or a representation, as shown in the episode There Is Nothing Worse Than A Stony Curse, and transform back to normal before the gangs' case would be over. Fangface and Fangpuss ran from September 22, 1979 to September 27, 1980; it then became a separate series in 1981 and, like the original Fangface, ran for just one season. After this series, Fangface and company faded into obscurity until reruns began to air on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Episodes ''Fangface'' (1978) ''Fangface and Fangpuss'' (1979–80) Voices * Frank Welker – Fangs/Fangface, Baby Fangs/Fangpuss * Susan Blu – Kim * Bart Braverman – Puggsy * Jerry Dexter – Biff Merchandising and video releases (1978–1986) A Parker Brothers board game, titled as "FANGFACE – Parker Brothers' Wacky Werewolf Game", was released in 1979. Peter Pan Records released a Fangface 12-inch LP album in 1979, containing two audio-stories on each side.Fangface Peter Pan Record #1107 Other merchandise included a 3D ViewMaster reel set, a plush toy, and a Halloween costume.There was also a sleeping bag. Three episodes of the series, "A Heap of Trouble", "The Great Ape Escape", and "A Creep from the Deep", were released on a Fangface VHS videocassette by Worldvision Enterprises in 1983.Fangface Worldvision Video 1983 Video Back A second VHS tape, Fangface: Spooky Spoofs, was released in 1986 and contained the episodes "The Shocking Creature Feature" and "Dinosaur Daze". Fangface Spooky Spoofs Worldvision Video 1986 VHS Tape Fangface has not been released on DVD. Notes External links * * * [http://fangface.org Fangface.org] * * * [http://www.wingnuttoons.com/Fangface.html Fangface according to Wingnut] * Fangface at The Big Cartoon DataBase * Fangface at The Cartoon Scrapbook Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1978 American television series debuts Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1980 American television series endings Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Television series by Ruby-Spears Category:Werewolves in animated television Category:Shapeshifting in fiction